


Working Dog - Do Not Pet

by koalaboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Gen, Other, and bad anxiety, bruce has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: An adventure in the life of social highlight Bruce Wayne and his loyal service dog Ace; both of them crime-fighters by night. Just a fun fic that explores the possibility of Ace being a trained service animal to help combat Bruce's PTSD and Anxiety.





	Working Dog - Do Not Pet

Bruce pets the top of Ace's head and clips a little black bow tie to his collar. The black vest he wore fit snugly to his body and Bruce wraps the discreet leash around his waist and then clips it to Ace's collar. Ace smelled of floral dog shampoo and his wiry coat was only the tiniest bit softer because of his bath in the morning. A Belgian shepherd -- Ace was tall and limber enough to keep up with Batman, and expensive and high-class enough to suit Bruce Wayne's extravagant lifestyle. 'Service Dog - Do Not Distract' is sewn in to Ace's working vest along with 'Do Not Pet'.

"You're in for a hard time tonight, bud, rich people think they're above the rules," Bruce says as he straightens his own bow tie. Ace pants calmly up at him, wagging his tail.

Bruce and Alfred had trained Ace themselves with the help of an internationally renowned dog behaviorist. Luckily, Ace had taken extremely well to all of his tasks; panic attack alerts, medication retrieval, reacting to signs of stress, and deep pressure therapy. Apprehending criminals and running through the streets of Gotham unassisted while following Bruce grappling above him, were practiced and taught to perfection long before his service dog tasks.

"Lets go, Ace," Bruce says. He leads the dog into the huge ballroom of Wayne Manor full of guests. He gives Ace the 'behind' command and Ace walks behind Bruce. This made it easier for the pair to navigate in between guests.

"Does he really need a service dog?" asks a senator, sipping on champagne.

"Of course not. He just wants to be special. It's Bruce Wayne, he has to have everything. How can he be depressed or whatever when he has all this?" answers a super model.

Bruce wades through the crowd, attempting to get to Commissioner Gordon. Gordon was the only tolerable person at these events with the exception of Alfred, who had helped Bruce through many of these nights from a young age. When he feels someone nudge past him to get to Ace, he freezes, instinctively stepping in front.

"Please don't pet him," Bruce says quickly, turning to face the man.

"I was saying hello," he insists, raising an eyebrow to challenge.

"Ace is a medical alert dog. He has a job to do and if you distract him, you may be the one cleaning up the mess," Bruce warns. Quite frankly he was sick of people distracting Ace. From kissy-noises to downright rudeness, Bruce was just about done with it all.

The man backs away and rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"Focus," Bruce says softly, patiently waiting until Ace looks back at him before they continue their attempt to reach Gordon. 

Gordon stands at the edge of the room next to Alfred. Both of the men's hands linger on each other for a few seconds as they talk and Bruce can smell the cigarette smoke on the two. Alfred only ever had the occasional cigarette and it was always when Jim was around. Bruce was just glad Alfred had found someone to lean on.

"Jim, it's so nice to see you!" Bruce chirps, shaking Gordon's hand warmly.

"And you, Bruce. Alfred had been just tellin' me about Ace, there," Gordon nods his head towards the dog who had found a spot to lay at Bruce's feet, "Is he helping you?"

"Yes, definitely. He's a good companion and he's particularly useful at times like these," Bruce explains, "Although his hair does tend to get all over my good trousers."

"I can only imagine, Bruce," Gordon says, patting Bruce's shoulder affectionately.

There's a commotion in the ballroom and Bruce sighs, seeing the sweaty face of Dick through the crowd. He was home from a long night of ballet and gymnastics and apparently the back door wasn't working. He was always one for interrupting events like these. Deep down Bruce knew it was for his benefit; to break the tension and check on how his dad was holding up. Dick strolls through the ballroom; ballet tights and loose, sweat-stained tank top an unusual sight at Wayne functions.

"Isn't that your boy?" Gordon asks.

Dick answers for him and sends a wave in Bruce's direction, "Hey, Dad!"

Bruce fights a smile, "Teens, you know?"

Bruce catches sight of the tattoo that covered Dick's upper arm. They had fought about him getting a mark that he could be identified by, but Dick insisted it was worth it. A robin in the colours of the Robin uniform perched on a branch, underneath it read 'Jason Todd - Brother in life / Brother in arms'. Bruce can feel Ace nudging his head in to his thigh - the dog could sense he was getting upset.

"What's he doing?" Gordon asks.

It snaps Bruce out of his guilt and he lets out a breath.

"It's his alert, he can sense I'm stressed, is all."

Gordon shakes his head in disbelief, "Amazing... When I retire I may very well need one of those. That's what Gotham does to you."

Bruce smiles sadly, patting Gordon on the arm and Ace on the head, "You're a good one, Commissioner. If you'll excuse me, I have more guests to entertain. I'm sure Alfred is around here somewhere if you get lonely."

Gordon blushes, which was strange to see on his rough, stubbly cheeks and Bruce bids him farewell.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, with Ace nudging his head in to Bruce whenever he becomes too caught up in his own thoughts or his parents are mentioned. They came up more than one might expect, with Bruce constantly living up to their legacy. He doesn't mind too much, though, its all for the image. Bruce Wayne is just a mask, after all. A mask that was, to Bruce's annoyance, needing more and more assistance to get through the day.


End file.
